Destined
by Ingrid.L
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is just your ordinary highschool girl, til she was given power from an angel. Now Xiaoyu has the ability like a cat. She also has a major crush on the hottest guy in school Jin Kazama. Can Xiao & co stop the upcoming dangers and can she tell J
1. The accident

Destined.

(A/N) Hey guys! This is a new story written by me but with the ideas of Xjmaster. It's kinda like the anime show Mew, Mew power except for the characters and everything. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and uh please R&R!

**The one.**

A normal day at Mishima highschool…

Xiaoyu stared blankly at him. Look at him cornered by girls! He acted all good like he didn't want any of their attention but Xiao could tell he was enjoying it. Who wouldn't?

She sighed painfully. There stood Jin or the love of her life. Who happened to be the sexiest guy in her school. A hell of a lot of times she tried to forget about him, like hey there's plenty fish in the sea right? Wrong! This was the only man in her life, or as she thought but to her sadness he only saw her as a friend.

Jin finally freed himself from the mob of girls and came over to Xiao who was annoyingly waiting for him on her own.

"Hey Sorry. Kinda go stuck there…" he grinned. God how it made Xiao melt.

"Hey lover boy!" She said winking.

"Oh man, don't call me that. Can we go now?" Jin blushed.

"Yeah sure! Oh and uh, what you planning to do tonight?" Xiao asked.

"Me, Stevie boy and Hwoarang are going out. You guys?" he asked not looking at Xiao.

"Well you guys go out then. We gals stay in… I might hold a little party or something." Xiao sighed looking at the floor.

"What all six of you?" asked Jin half giggling.

"Why not? We'll go down at Lili's. Like hasn't she got the place?" replied Xiao in a small smile.

"Okay whatever… c'mon then." said Jin grabbing hold of Xiao's wrist and pulling her to his motorbike.

"Jiiin don't puuulll meee." Screeched Xiaoyu. Too late.

Jin grinned and pulled harder. Xiaoyu somehow made her way from the small crowd getting dragged along. When they finally made it Xiao was NOT looking happy.

"JIN!" She shouted as she took her place on the bike.

"Oh come-on! It was fun!" insisted Jin happily but Xiao huffed loudly.

"Whatever. Drive!" she ordered madly. Jin saw her face and instantly came close to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Xiao…" he whispered lovingly. Xiao's mood changed instantly.

"How can I be mad at you! I can't and that fact is even more annoying that anything you can do." She sighed looking at the floor.

"I know, I'm amazing!" Jin replied cockily as he handed Xiao the helmet. He never wore one. What? It wrecked his sexy hair!

"Don't push it." Said Xiao and took the helmet and placed on her head.

"Place?" he asked after he got on his bike.

"Lili's." replied Xiao and they drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARGHHHH NOOO!" Screamed Lili.

"Can it Lil, brown does go with pink!" Replied an annoyed Christie.

"NUH-UH! Red is way better." Said lil checking her glossy hair in the mirror for the thousands time.

"ASK!" shouted both Lili and Christie.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Asuka screamed, "And NO, I don't give a shit about the trousers. Pink, red whatever." She finished and got back to the TV show.

Bell rang.

"Get that." Commanded Asuka.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Said Lili kinda pissed off. She rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey!" she said as she saw the familiar face.

"Hey!" replied the voice which belonged to Xiao.

"Well come in then you silly gal! Oooh who have you got there?" asked Lili meaning Jin.

"Yo, I'm leaving but uhh if Howa comes make sure you tell him that we are meeting at the glacier not the glass! Got it?" said Jin.

"Yeah, like whatever! C'mon Xiao." Lil pulled Xiao inside and Xiao managed to wave at Jin.

"Bye Jin…" she managed to say.

"Bye bye!" he replied and with a cocky wink he was gone. Damn he was gone...

"C'mon proper drama! Miharu is going to impress the pizza guy BUT we can't decide what outfit! Its gonna be either pink bottoms, Which ARE better, but Christie says the red ones which are so like last what century?" blabbed Lili.

"Wow no way, the pizza guy?" said Xiao trying to exited.

"Yeah and you choose pink right?" Lili said hyperactively.

"Look whatever, Ask here? I need to give her my math's book since she needs to copy up." Replied Xiao in a dull voice.

"Yeah but you wear a lot more pink than so I'm gonna say you said pink K?" Lili carried on.

"Lili! Get outta my way!" responded Xiao clearly annoyed.

"Oh, someone's touchy. Yeah Asuka's here. She's upstairs watching TV." Lili finally answered Xiao's question.

"Thanks!" Xiao replied in a hurry and ran up the stairs.

She entered Lili's massive bedroom and found Christie messing with a pair of red trousers on Lili's bed, Asuka on the corner of the room lying on the designer couch watching the wide TV screen.

"Ask!" breathed Xiao.

"Yeah? Oh hey XIAO!" Asuka stood up hugging her friend.

"Hi Xiao!" said Christie getting off the bed and patting Xiao on the head.

"Hey! Look, here my math book! You can copy off now! Hey Mi here?" said Xiao looking around.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom." Appeared Lili by the door.

"I'm here!" mumbled a voice from Lili's bathroom.

"Hey!" replied Xiao.

"Ma big bro gave a ride huh?" winked Asuka.

"Yeah so… he's just pickling me up from drama club. Nothing special but I should thank him. He didn't have to do it you know." Blushed Xiaoyu.

"Exactly! So why did he?" Asuka pressured.

"Well, I know how to thank him!" suggested Lili giggling.

"Right and you would actually choose pink instead of red for sexy bottoms." Sighed Christie who was followed by a dirty look from Lili.

"Anyway, get to your point and where's Jules?" asked Asuka curiously.

"She's out with Steve. They're "studying"." Giggled Christie.

"Hey! They're just STUDYING!" replied Lili annoyed.

"Okay, whatever, Mi, you doing okay?" asked Christie.

"Yeah… I think… ooopsie!" mumbled sounds came from the bathroom.

"What is she doing in there?" asked Xiao kinda concerned.

"Oh, um… Miharu had uhh an accident." Replied Christie quietly while Lili started laughing.

"SHUT UP! I can hear you!" screamed Miharu.

"Anyone want food?" Asuka asked.

"Man I'm starving! I could eat a horse!" replied Xiaoyu taking a seat on Lili's bed.

"Xiao! I have one of those!" screeched Lili.

"Yeah but I have a panda pet and your always wearing REAL fur around her!" replied Xiaoyu seriously.

"Stop it guys, look after Miharu gets sorted, she's gonna get a pizza and make a move on her guy." Responded Asuka.

Then all the girls (except Miharu) sat on Lili's massive bed. All of them staring at the ceiling.

"I love Jin…" sighed Xiaoyu sadly.

"Eiww Xiao, will you remember that he is my bro?" scolded Asuka.

"I know I'm sorry, what about you Lili?" Replied Xiao.

"Me! You know I can get any man I want!" Grinned Lili happily.

"Yeah but if you could only have one guy…" Sighed Christie.

"Uh, then I'd have to be Steve…" dreamed Lili.

"I love Hwoa!" shouted Miharu from the bathroom.

"What! No way!" claimed a surprised Asuka.

"Jealous?" asked Xiao smiling.

"Uhh, shut up!" Asuka demanded.

"So when is Jules coming round?" Xiao asked finally after a freaky 2 minute silence.

"Um, I think in 15 minutes Xiao." Lili answered.

"Oh then good!" Xiaoyu rose off the bed, took the cordless phone and punched in some numbers.

"Xiao? What are you doing?" asked Christie confused.

"Hey, Jules… yeah, look, get me a pizza on the way. What? No really. Bye, okay, bye." Xiaoyu grinned. "Well that's off my mind now… anyone else wanna share my pizza with me?" Xiaoyu said happily.

All the girls' hands rose.

"Hey I might not be able to see you but, I know your hands are up!" shouted Miharu in the bathroom.

"We'll eat your pizza too Mi!" Exclaimed Christie.

"So then Xiao… have you been in Jin's pants yet?" Asked Lili giving Xiaoyu a "tell me" look.

"EIIWW! Hello! I'm here! Damn shut up!" screamed Asuka. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah Xiao, tell us. Is it warm in there?" Joined Christie.

"What! I don't even wanna hear that." Xiaoyu sighed in angriness.

"Sorry Xiao." Apologized both Christie and Lili.

The door opened. Out came a "different" Miharu.

"Wow, Mi! You look good!" Screeched Lili.

Miharu had curled her hair, put a ton of make up on and was wearing a nice white flowy top.

"Yeah and these red hot pants wills look lush on you!" Christie insisted shoving the red leathers bottoms at Miharu's face.

"Nuh-uh, pink pants look hotter. Xiaoyu agreed on them didn't you Xiao?" Claimed Lili instantly getting up and persuading Mi.

"Guys! Look Mi, choose yourself because there are driving me crazy!" Sighed Asuka.

"How about this skirt Mi?" suggested Xiaoyu quietly.

"Wow, Xiao… I love it!" Miharu pushed Christie and Lili and lifted up the white gypsy skirt that Xiao had mentioned.

"What!" shouted both Lili and Christie.

"Yeah I love it! Thanks Xiao!" Miharu out on the skirt and hugged Xiao.

"Anytime Mi!" said Xiaoyu happily.

"Well I'm off. Wish me luck!" Miharu said and she was a bout to leave the room when.

"GOOD LUCK!" shouted all of the girls!

"AW thanks!" Miharu replied and left.

"So is anyone gonna tell me what happened to Mi?" Asked Xiao.

"Well, Miharu was coming home today but umm she said she slipped and hit her head or something and then she said she had a dream about having new weird abilities." Christie laughed took a sip of her coke. "When she woke up she was all dirty and stuff. She also said that some lady had helped her and she arrived home all dirty." She finished.

"Wow, was she hurt and did you actually see this?" Xiaoyu asked curiously.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me any of this guys?" asked Asuka annoyed.

"No that's the weird thing. No one saw her. It was like different somehow." Lili sighed tidying up her room.

"Whatever, she just fainted and some nice lady helped her." Christie sighed. "But I hope she's okay. You know she seemed a bit out of it when she got home." She finished.

"Yeah poor Mi." Xiaoyu finished concerned.

Miharu came back about half an hour later but she felt kinda bad. The pizza guy rejected her so all the girls had comforted her and watched movies all night.

The hours seemed to go past but Julia never came. They girls thought she was okay so they didn't phone her. It was getting near 10 pm and Xiao wanted to head back to her home.

"You guys, I gotta go." said Xiaoyu.

"Oh c'mon Xiao, stay over tonight." Asuka insisted.

"No I have to go. I mean I got a project to finish and it's getting really late." Said Xiaoyu gathering her stuff.

"Well, at least catch a taxi home. I don't want you to walk on your own at this time." Said Lili.

"I'm gonna kill Jin for not giving a ride!" Asuka smiled.

"Yeah I'll be fine! I know martial arts you know!" Smiled Xiaoyu and hugged all her friends.

"Oh and… just be careful." Sighed Mi.

"You sure you okay?" asked Xiao.

"I'm fine. Bye then." Xiaoyu left.

Xiaoyu Walked home. She wanted to get there as soon as possible.

She turned a small corner and she was a entering an area to for a faster route but she stopped. She felt someone was watching her.

"Hello?" Xiaoyu looked around. No one. She kept walking but then she slipped.

"Owiiee..." she breathed. She had hit her head. "Huh?" she sighed. Xiaoyu's vision was quite blurry. No not now. Blackness covered everything. Xiaoyu went into some sort of trance and she could see cats everywhere. A huge black cat came over and scratched Xiao. Xiaoyu Screamed. A woman stood there glowing a white aura Then some sort of pink crazy magical blurred the whole place and finally Xiaoyu woke up.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a friendly looking woman.

"Yeah…" Xiaoyu sighed. She felt all woozy.

"You slipped and hit your head." The woman said kindly. Wait this woman, what happened. She was like in it.

"I'm sorry Igotta go!" Xiaoyu ran freaked out and she forgot to say thanks to this woman but when she turned, no one was there.

Xiaoyu ran.


	2. I don't do cat ears!

Destined Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!

(A/N) Hey THANK YOU to all the kind comments on my story! It means a lot! Well, in this chapter Xiao encounters some strange happenings which she cannot explain, she feels that her friends are also lying to her but with no where to turn she faces her heart melting friend, Jin. Oh and…Thank you XJ master!

"Ling Xiaoyu! How come you're SO late?" Boasted Fei Kim.

"Look mom, um I was gonna stay over Lili's but I had to finish my geography project." Sighed Xiao with tiredness lingering over her body.

"Oh, ah, its quite al right but I was worried you know! Just tell me next time okay?" Xiaoyu's mom asked gently.

"Of course I will!" Smiled Xiao reassuring her mom.

Xiaoyu ran up the stairs to her bedroom and fell on her white covered bed. She sighed. What a weird day. As soon as Xiao had met that strange woman she had come rushing home frightened. What else was that she hadn't heard from Jules ever since school today. And what the hell had happened to Mi? Did the same thing happen to her? Xiaoyu sighed. She thought she was overreacting. Best to just forget about it. The tired girl fell asleep.

"C'mon, or were gonna be late!" screeched Miharu. Every single biology lesson this annoying event occurred. Asuka, Xiaoyu and Miharu were rushing about to try to get to their class.

"You know how Mr. Aki-Sama hates pupils being late!" Xiaoyu pointed out. Miharu and Xiaoyu were doing fine but Asuka was lagging behind.

"I know I know, it's just that I uh, had an accident this morning." Asuka replied with her hands holding her head. Xiaoyu and Mi stopped.

"You what?" Xiaoyu whispered quietly.

"Erh-HEM! What are you girls doing out of lessons?" crap it was Mr. Obuya.

"Sorry, sir we are going now!" Miharu said very formally. Every since she started going to this school, Mr. Obuya had it in for her.

"I see its you again. Do you want another detention Hirano?" He asked bitterly.

"Sir were going now!" Interrupted Xiaoyu trying not to cause any trouble.

"I wasn't speaking to you. Now get to your classes!" he ordered pointing to the empty hallway. The girls left.

"What a JERK!" Stated Asuka angrily. Then they entered their classroom, Biology.

Xiaoyu and her friends took their seats and Xiaoyu was constantly nervous. What had happened to Ask was ALL she could think about. So Xiaoyu scribbled down on a piece of paper.

_Ask! Tell me what happened to you today before school. I think, this might sound crazy but was there a woman?_ Xiaoyu folded the paper and passed it down to Asuka who still felt a little out of it.

She read the paper and instantly replied.

She wrote down: _Something really weird DID happen but I'll have to talk to you guys about in recess. What do you mean was there a woman? I don't know but wait till recess, got it? _She tossed the paper back to Xiao.

Xiaoyu read it folded it and put it in her pencil case. She felt somehow worried. She looked over to were Mi sat and she saw the same look facing back at her.

The lesson went fairly quickly since Xiaoyu enjoyed Biology quite a bit. The bell rang.

Mi, Ask and Xiao huddled together by the yard and they were looking for Christie, Jules and Lili.

Lili and Christie came but there was no sign of Julia.

"Hey Guys!" Grinned Lili in her usual sickening sweet pie voice.

"Hey wait, Where's Jules?" asked Mi.

"Julia? Well I don't know. She uh, late for school?" suggested Christie.

"No, Julia wouldn't be late. She never is. Look there is something going on." Said Xiaoyu feeling concerned.

"Xiao, Seriously, Jules can take care of HERself. You know that!" replied Lili.

"Yeah but I know that something is happening." Xiaoyu muttered. She didn't want to turn into psycho girl.

"Shut up Lil, I can feel it too!" Replied Asuka a bit angry.

"I wish it weren't but I think there's something going on." Shivered Mi.

"Which is?" Lili asked skeptically while checking her perfect, long, healthy nails.

"Okay well… all we have to d- OMG here comes Steve and Hwoa!" Christie exclaimed changing the topic and checking she looked good.

"Christie! Look can we please focus! Wait did you just say HOWA!" giggled an excited Asuka, who started blushing.

"Is Jin there?" Xiaoyu asked not turning her back like the other had done.

"Yo, Yo, yo!" Hwoa grinned giving a "satisfying" look to the girls, which made them giggle.

Asuka had a problem with Howa. She loved him but she could never admit it so every time he gave her attention she always hit him or worse.

"Heyyy Steve!" Lili seductively smiled at Steve while she bit her bottom lip.

Steve went crazy but Christie and Miharu who both liked Steve gave Lili the dirtiest looks.

"Bitch." Muttered Christie under her breath.

"How you doin'?" Steve asked cheesily. (Like Joey off F.R.I.E.N.D.S!)

"I'm fine! How about you?" Lili purred slowly which made Steve melt, but made Christie and Mi vomit.

"Steve!" Shouted Christie.

"Didn't see you there my Brazilian queen…" Steve smiled slowly.

"Urgh I'm outta here!" Asuka sighed. Mi and Xiao giggled.

Steve put his arms around Christie's and Lili's waists.

"Do you "Fit" ladies wanna go argue somewhere else wif me?" Steve winked.

They giggled stupidly again and he headed off with them. Mi sighed. She liked Steve but she didn't know if he liked her much.

"Xiao, I'm heading to the canteen." Mi said and left.

"Okay, I'll go look for Jin. You seen him Hwoa?" she asked quietly.

"Uh… if you see a big crowd of girls then, um that's him." Hwoa laughed quietly.

Xiaoyu nodded meaning thanks and ran off. Asuka was left alone with Howa. Crap! She tried not at look at him.

"So uh, where's Jules?" Howa eyed Asuka studying her position. She stood there with her head turned to the right, her arms crossed and her face was covered with annoyance.

"Don't know." She replied quickly angering her eyebrows.

"Ohkkay… what's up with you gurl?" he asked leaning his head closer to her and her eyes instantly widened. He giggled softly. He could tell… this bitch was head over heels about him. Then Hwoa reached to his trouser pocket and grabbed and box of cigarettes.

"Oh MAN! I thought you gave up!" shouted Asuka annoyed and kinda disappointed.

"Now where'd you hear that Suks?" Smiled Hwoarang placing a cigarette by his lips. Then he searched for his lighter.

"Damn you." She said quietly. "Suks"… that stupid name. I mean what the Hell was "Suks?"

He came closer. "Give me my lighter." He ordered.

"Damn! How'd you know?" She reached to her bra and pulled out a blue lighter.

"I always know!" winked Hwoa seductively.

"If you know then how come you don't steal it back?" Asuka snapped back.

"Well darlin' you can't excepts a gentleman like me do go in your bra now can ya?" grimaced Hwoarang checking out Asuka's chest.

"Urgh!" She sighed and hit Hwoa by the chest. Too bad he blocked her punch.

"Now Suks, no fighting. That's Naughty!" He insisted in a teacher voice. He finally lit up his cig.

"Shut up Hwoa!" Asuka replied running off but Hwoa caught her wrist and pulled her gently. She obeyed.

"I'm sorry Suks." He apologized gently. Asuka's angry face formed into a sympathetic look. She couldn't help it... she loved him really!

Hwoarang came closer.

"Hwoa… Let go." She said whispered softly.

Hwoa came even closer. Now they were like two centimeters away from each other.

"If I give up smokin', my lighter's hiding place will be revealed. Got it?" Hwoarang said taking in another puff. Asuka widened her eyes and scowled.

"You bastard!" She shouted and kicked him in the crotch.

"OW! You bitch!" he wailed out in pain.

"Gentleman my ARSE!" Asuka replied running off.

Xiaoyu giggled to herself… She had just left Asuka with bad boy Hwoa. Ha, ha, ha.

Now she was rushing to see Jin. Jin... she nearly dribbled. She couldn't help it. It didn't matter how he saw Xiao. Oh well, you couldn't help a gurl for trying.

Ah, there! Jin was yet again with a girl. He was trying to break free... Poor guy. He finally saw a space and dashed away. Xiaoyu laughed softly. But wait he went the other way. She had to chase him. She ran after.

Jin didn't see Xiao so he just kept running.

"Jin!" Xiao shouted.

No response. Jin kept running through the crowded hallways.

"Jin Stop!" Xiaoyu shouted breathing out.

Jin disappeared through the bunch of pupils, who stood everywhere.

"Damn!" Xiao breathed and turned. She wouldn't find him till lunch now. She looked at her clock. Recess would be over in 10 minutes.

Xiao walked out of the hall way into the canteen. She examined the room and couldn't find Mi. Where the hell was everyone today?

Xiaoyu rushed outside and sat down by a bench. She was all alone.

Without thinking or knowing even, Xiaoyu immediately grabbed a wrist from behind. What the?

"Xiao?" asked the voice.

"What? Oh god! Sorry Jin!" She breathed as she realized who it was.

"What were you doing? You have long nails!" Jin sighed as he checked out the nail marks on his wrist. Why and how did Xiao do that?

"How the- what were you doing behind me?" Xiaoyu asked a bit freaked out.

"I wanted to surprise you but uhh guess you didn't like my surprise much!" he smiled.

"I'm sorry Jin!" she apologized.

"Aw, its okay. How are you?" Jin sat down next to her.

"Me? Why do you care? Where are your girlfriends? Wouldn't they be mad to see you with me?" Xiao snapped.

"What? Xiao have I done something?" Jin asked softly. He sat closer.

"No obviously you haven't! You never have! You're too good!" she breathed. What the hell was up with her? She tried to change her attitude.

"I'm sorry! I'm just stressed. Every thing has been way too weird for me lately!" she sighed.

"I know. I hope you get better. Do you uh wanna a hug?" Jin smiled.

"Umm okay." Xiaoyu felt like she had just sparkled. She felt like a supernova exploding into the universe.

"Come here," Jin pulled her closer. Xiaoyu forgot everything that had happened. Hugging Jin Felt like a powerful drug that got you addicted instantly.

Her head buried in his shoulder… It was just … words couldn't even describe it! She felt love but then...

"Jin I have to go. Bye." Xiaoyu pulled apart and left. Jin was left there gob smacked. What had happened?

Xiaoyu knew of course. Everything felt amazing until Xiao actually REALIZED. That hug. It wasn't a love thing. It was a friend thing. He just cared... That was it. Nothing else, zilch, nadda, empty. And this was the exact thing that made Xiao sad.

Then the bell rang.

Xiaoyu rushed to her class without looking back. I'd hurt too much if she did.

Miharu and Asuka were in class already. Xiao sat next to them.

"I don't mind history too much and besides the teacher rocks!" Miharu yapped.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Xiao.

"XIAO! How could you do that to me?" Asuka replied annoyed.

"What? What did I do?" Xiao asked feeling sad.

"LEAVING me with Hwoa, on my OWN!" Asuka snapped and Mi and Xiao started laughing.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't enjoy It." giggled Mi.

"Well, umm oh yeah you guys know I love that guy! Yeah it was AWESOME!" Asuka Grinned.

"See told you." Pointed Mi.

"But you should have heard what he said!" Asuka laughed.

"What?" Xiaoyu responded eagerly.

"He said if he stopped smoking, he wants a reward and that's to sleep with me!" Asuka said rather excitedly.

"Oh My GOD! Ask, what did you do then?" Mi asked crazily.

"I kicked him in the crotch of course!" Cheered Asuka laughed. But the other girls' happiness dropped.

"Wow, great going Ask." Xiao commented sarcastically.

"Yeah you're the rock." Miharu added dull as ever.

"What?" Sighed Asuka annoyed.

"HI!" greeted both Christie and Lili.

"What's up with you guys?" Asuka asked.

"Oh Steve!" Sighed Lili while Christie giggled.

"Oh god, what the hell did he do?" Xiaoyu asked.

"WE MET PRETTY RICKY!" Shouted Christie.

"OHMYGOD!" screamed Mi.

"I know! Steve knew him and he took us to meet him! See?" Lili cheered showing a signed photo.

Asuka, Xiaoyu and Mi all sighed. They weren't as lucky.

"You guys I gotta go apologize to Jin but I'll see you by the patio?" Xiaoyu said.

"Yup!" Mi said.

"Bye Xiao and make it snappy!" Asuka said. She didn't want to be around the boasting bitches 24/7.

Xiao left. She knew were Jin would be at his time of day. The vending machines.

She found him drinking a can of coke.

"Hey um Jin." She said quietly. She was very embarrassed about earlier.

"Hey Xiao, are you okay?" He said placing a hand on Xiao's shoulder.

Damn he wasn't making this easier. "Look Jin I want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I mean I uhh..." She cut off looking at the floor. How could Xiao ever tell him?

"Its' okay Xiao. I just don't know what happened. Will you tell me?" Jin pressured.

"Umm, do you wanna sit somewhere?" Xiao suggested. Oh my god was she gonna do this for real?

"Sure." Jin replied. They sat on a nearby table.

"Jin, well I've umm… I had a lot of feelings lately and um." Xiao managed to mutter out. Her face bright red.

"Yes?" Jin replied kindly.

"Well, I uh, well, you've always been here for me and I've always looked up to you. I Asuka and Miharu both have. But lately…" Xiao Sighed.

"Wait, are you in trouble? Xiao what happened?" Jin eagerly asked.

"I don't know how to say... there's this guy!" She admitted too bad Jin didn't know the guy was actually him.

"Oh… You're not pregnant are you?" Jin's face rose with seriousness. Xiao felt Hormones burst. The glass door that showed her reflection looked different. Jin was looking deep in her eyes. Guess he didn't notice that Xiao was growing CAT EARS!

"Argghhh!" She screamed covering them. Jin still didn't notice.

"Xiao what's wrong?" he clearly asked sounding nervous.

"Nothing I GOTTA GO!" Xiao panicked, rose up, and headed to the girls toilets. What THE HELL!

She entered a cubicle and checked herself. Her Nails got longer and WAY sharper. Like claws. She felt her knew ears get bigger and at the bottom part of her back by her ass. She felt something grow. She screamed yet again. She wiggled what you would call a TAIL! She turned into a CAT. Well sorta.

Wait this was just a vision! It had to be right? Xiaoyu knew it wasn't. Okay just calm down! CALM! Breathe!

"I don't want this! Change back! Change back!" Xiaoyu ordered her own body and suddenly everything started shrinking. Her ears disappeared and her nails returned to their normal shape. She also felt her tail go. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she kept repeating.

It was over. Whatever happened, it just went. It was gone and Xiao seemed in control. She wondered if this had anything to do with the previous accident that occurred last night. Xiao placed the toilet seat down and sat on it. She had a vision but it was more than that. It was like real. The same woman that she saw last night came down from nowhere, explained to Xiao about her powers.

"Don't be afraid Xiao. But remember, use them for good." She said calmly.

"But I don't understand. Why me? And what do I have to do?" Xiaoyu rushed ahead not thinking.

"Xiao… you didn't choose those powers, they chose you and you ARE going to be given tasks which you have to achieve but… you have to work them out yourself. Oh and it will be dangerous. " She whispered.

"But… I'm all alone!" Xiaoyu wept.

"Ha, ha. You're not alone. Keep a close eye on your friends!" and with that said, the spirit vanished. Was Xiao going crazy?

"JULES! Where the hell have you been?" Asuka tensed up.

"Hey Ask. Yesterday, after Steve helped me with geography project, I went home but I uh had an accident." Julie explained briefly.

"Wait, accident? What happened?" Asuka actually started to sweat.

"Oh god Julia! Where the hell have you been?" Xiao came rushing after her last lesson. It was the end of school.

"Hey hon! I was ill today. Sorry." Julia smiled.

"Miharu got baseball practice and Steve's with the gurls so should we go?" Asuka suggested mean gurls by Christie and Lili.

"Yo Ask, tell ours grandfather that I ain't coming home till tomorrow k?" Jin appeared from behind. Xiaoyu blushed crazily. Guess she owed him another apology.

"What? Hey why? Where you goin now?" Asuka questioned with a bit of a nerve.

"My business so you keep out of it _sis_." Jin snapped back. Even Asuka found Jin scary sometimes.

"Okay, okay. I was just worried about you!" she shouted back.

"Well don't be!" he head off by his motorbike. Xiao felt like she should do something so she ran after him and Asuka Sighed. Julia put her hand on Asuka's shoulder for comfort.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu called. And he didn't turn around.

"What now Xiao? You wanna break my wrist again?" Jin coldly said.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was and I still have to tell you something." Xiaoyu sighed sadly and he turned his head.

"What?" he said with no expression in his voice.

"I…I, '_just say it XIAO! Say you love him!' _-I'm not pregnant." Xiaoyu finished.

"Oh well, be careful." Jin turned and took off. Xiaoyu felt sad as ever.

Xiao joined the gurls and they headed off home. They were just walking and talking about stuff when these 4 guys appeared.

"Give me yo' money!" one of them ordered.

"Or else!" said another pointing a gun at the gurls.

"GOD!" screamed Julia.


	3. A New Discovery and Horror

Destined Pt 3

(A/N) Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome! Again yes, the questions you asked are answered in this part. So uh if you're interested, then … READ UP! Okay the disclaimer is below and once again ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!

"I said, give yo MONEY!" repeated the dirty thug.

"We don't have any!" Asuka shouted out pissed off.

"That's not the way to go Ask!" pleaded Julia getting her bag down.

"Shut yo bitchore mouth now!" Demanded the wild thug.

Xiaoyu somehow didn't feel scared. Use you're POWERS! Shouted something inside her but she couldn't get it out.

"I SAID WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Asuka replied thorough her teeth. Her face was flaming with anger. Then something happened.

Asuka started growing.

"ASK!" Xiao and Julia both questioned. It was so weird. But Xiao knew. She remembered the angel telling her something about her friends.

Asuka grew these furry ears at the top of her head, near her hairline and a massive furry tail. Her hands and nails also became bigger into claws of some type. She looked like a wolf!

"What the?" she questioned herself in amazement.

"Well, I can do it too!" Xiaoyu smiled and began morphing.

By this time, one of the thugs began to run away.

Xiaoyu turned herself into the other cat gurl Xiao who can kick butt. Julia stood there shivering.

"C'mon Jules! We know you have the power!" Xiao smiled.

"But ww-what? I-I can't!" She stuttered helplessly.

The thugs by now aimed a shot at the furious Asuka. Like whatEVER!

"Ask, watch out!" screamed Xiao in the moment of time.

Ask kicked the gun off the dirty thug's hand with her furry claw type leg. It was weird being the wolf gurl. She sensed everything before it happened and apparently so did Xiao.

The other thug ran away. There seemed to be two thugs left.

"I'll take this one!" Xiao smiled while the thug stared shaking. She had turned into the previous cat girl like earlier today.

Xiao ran up, grabbed her opponents arm and with a powerful force, she pulled him down and punched a nerve at the back of his neck. He fell silently.

Meanwhile, Asuka had an eye on the other foe.

"Please leave me al-lone!" he breathed. Not a chance. She send a kick right to his left jaw, pushing him back wards. Xiaoyu entered and send another kick by his right jaw. He howled in pain. As they were about to finish him off they felt someone else there.

"Leave some for me." Whispered Julia. Xiaoyu and Asuka looked back.

Julia had grown her own ears and they were covered in prints of a jaguar. She also had a lion yellow tail with black prints on it. Her feet and hands had turned into claws and there was also fur in them!

"Yay Jules!" cheered Xiaoyu.

Julia smiled in return and then jumped into action. She turned herself in air about 2 times and pulled a powerful kick to the thugs face. He fainted. Xiao, Asuka and Julia ran away almost laughing! They couldn't believe what happened.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg!" rushed Julia.

"Look what can we do now?" Xiao bent down trying to rest. She was worn out from all the running.

"Look lets change our appearance first. People will think that were aliens or something." Asuka breathed.

"Good point!" replied Xiao looking at the floor.

"Guys? How do you actually change back?" asked a shy Julia.

"Just order your self to." Xiaoyu said slightly smiling. "Let me demonstrate." She said as she got up and closed her eyes. Pink aura surrounded her and the cat parts shrank and she looked normal again.

When Xiao opened her eyes, she saw two opened mouths looking in awe.

"Let me try!" bossed ask. Asuka closed her eyes but nothing happened. She sighed slightly and tried again. This time blue aura surrounded her and she turned back tot her human self.

"Hmm okay… Well my turn!" Julia sighed and closed her eyes. You can do this, she thought to herself. Xiaoyu and Asuka watched the familiar aura come up but this time it was colored in a yellowy orange. She finally transformed and smiled. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well? What do you guys wanna do now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Wait, Miharu had an accident yesterday! And umm Christie and Lili might have it too but they like never told us!" Asuka rushed babbling stuff.

"Look Ask, we all need to talk about this! Can you get us a lift to your place and we can share in the conversation?" Xiaoyu suggested and Julia giggled.

"Only coz you wanna see Jin!" She winked.

"Ah no! Jin isn't home anyway! He had business!" Xiao stuck her tongue out immaturely.

"Shut up guys! Okay I'll call now." Asuka demanded opening up her cell and dialing.

Xiao and Julia took a step back and left Ask to order the Mishima cab.

"So what type of business?" Julia asked holding her psychology folder.

"Jin? Oh well he didn't say but man! His mood was like shitted on! He was so rude!" Xiaoyu sighed.

"Ha, Jin rude eh? Weird." Julia replied in an expressionless voice.

"Well, he's not coming back till tomorrow or at least that's what he said to Asuka." Xiao yawned. Fighting took a hell out of you.

"Hmm I wonder what he's up to." Julia questioned and yawned as well.

"Yeah now that you mention it, he didn't seem too well today. First he was totally going O.T.T when I talked to him but like by the end of today Jin seemed in such a rush to get away form everyone. It was almost crazy." Xiaoyu went on.

"Nah probably just boy stuff you know?" Julia suggested and Xiaoyu nodded in response.

"Hmm I think I'll stay over Ask's tonight." Xiaoyu said.

"Yup!" said Julia yawning.

"Hey ASK! Can I stay over yours tonight?" Xiaoyu shouted trying to get her attention.

"No, OMG, not by there! No c'mon you lazy shit! What? YEAH XIAO! But Anyway No not there!" Yelled Asuka swearing at her receiver but also managed to answer Xiao.

"See? Easy, but now I'll have to call mom." Xiaoyu smiled and grabbed her bag searching for her cell. "Where is it?" she quietly mumbled to herself. Xiao found it and dialed. When the receiver opened it Xiao began to talk. "Hey mom, can I stay over Asuka's tonight? No, well okay there is gonna be like a total get together and oh no party! Thanks mom! You rock!" Xiaoyu closed her cell and placed in her bag.

"Well, I don't know. I might come as well." Julia stiffened up.

"Well OF COURSE. We'll call Lili and Christie round too unless they are like busy or whatever." Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and Julia half laughed.

"I know what you're thinking. They can be totally sluts!" Julia agreed. Asuka finally hung up and joined her friends.

"Cab sorted!" She cheered placing her right elbow on Xiao's shoulder and her left elbow on Julia's shoulder. "OKAY?" She smiled crazily.

"Well yeah!" Xiaoyu rolled her eyes playfully and Julia giggled quietly.

They waited about 2 minute's before their cab came. They rushed in.

Asuka argued with the driver but quickly joined her friends, who sat in the back.

"Okay well, you guys call the Slut and co while I'll call Mi." Asuka kind of ordered.

"Um I don't know if Christie and Lili are gonna be available. I mean can't it just be a mi, Ju, Ask and Xia night?" Julia suggested.

Xiaoyu was about to agree when Asuka cut in.

"YUP! I've had enough of those annoying wannabe models!" Asuka interrupted. Xiaoyu and Jules started laughing.

"Well, you have to explain EVERYTHING about the accidents okay?" Xiaoyu said changing the subject.

"Okay well, first Miharu had an accident BUT we don't know if she had the same thing as us. So…" Julia thought.

"We have to confront it!" replied a hyped up Xiao. "And anyway I'll call." Xiaoyu continued grabbing her cell.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Mi?" Xiaoyu asked. "Okay, meet at 6, Ask's place! Sure yeah? Okay bye sweety!" Xiaoyu hung up.

"Done?" Asuka asked.

"Yup, she'll be there by 6." Xiaoyu replied looking at her watch. It read 4:25 Pm. She hoped nothing would attack her poor friend

Whatever new powers they had gained, all of this seemed to be a scary experience.

The Girls finally arrived at Asuka's place. They got out and looked at the building. Anyone would have just stood there endlessly staring at the scenery but Xiaoyu and Jules who came over Asuka's nearly everyday passed it by without noticing. It was like any other mansion. Huge and Beautiful. It started with a stone pathway beautifully decorated with rocks and crystals. At both sides of this pathway, lay huge 2 Goldfish ponds. By the center of both ponds lay a statue of a beautiful woman pouring a jug of water on the surface of the tranquil, turquoise pond. The statue was made of the richest marble and by the look of it, Man it was expensive. Further on lay a massive Garden with beautiful flowers and a little maze of hedges stood after that.

The actually Building was more intriguing though. It was like Modern but had a strange cozy feeling to it. It was Huge! Around 6 stories up. There seemed to be a lot of balconies surrounding ht mansion but everything seemed neat. The outside walls were in this dark brick color. Yes, being related to Heihachi Mishisma had its opportunities.

The girls entered the huge front door. A waiter inside came up to Asuka immediately and took her bag. She pushed him off.

"Just COZ my shit Grandpa is rich doesn't mean I need the princess treatment" She gave a small huff and ran up the wide marble staircase. Xiaoyu and Julia followed. They entered her room. Asuka's room was quite teenagerish. Her king-size bed was full of clothes and mags. Her I-pod also lay there. Further along lay her bluish vanity table. To the end of the room lay a huge glass door which opened its way to a spacious balcony. Her closet lay on the opposite wall and her on-sweep lay to the left. She also had a thin, silver, plasma TV and a play station 2 lay on the floor near it.

Asuka jumped on her bed throwing stuff everywhere and sighed happily. Xiaoyu put her bag down also and sat cross-legged on the ivory clean carpet in-front of the bed. Julia bent down and picked Asuka's fancy I-pod that she had thrown accidentally while jumping on the bed. She began listening to the tracks and sat on the bluish, silver chair near the vanity table.

"Peace at last huh?" Asuka breathed in.

"Yup…" Xiaoyu sighed closing her eyes. Julia took the I-pod ear piece out and nodded.

"Well? What do you think it is? I mean how did we get these powers?" Asuka stared at the ceiling endlessly like it had a power.

"I had a vision when I fell. I seen this women and then a black cat scratched me. The whole thing was horrifying." Xiao shook her head in memory.

"I know! I had something familiar happen to me but the white lady person was kind of blurred in mine." Julia said walking over and sitting by the end of Asuka's bed.

"WHAT WOMAN? I SAW NO ONE!" Screeched Asuka immaturely hitting everything on sight.

"ASUKA! You impatient gurl!" Xiao got up and hit Asuka's foot. Asuka growled and grabbed her pillow sending a perfect hit against Xiao's head. Xiaoyu screamed back and Julia tried to separate them but found the event surprisingly funny and joined in the pillow war. Ah hour later the room was filled in soft pillow fluffiness and all the girls were sat next to each other leaning against the bed and breathing heavily.

"That… hhuh… Fuunnnnn!" sighed an exhausted Asuka.

"Uh-…uh!" Breathed Jules.

The door knocked and Asuka shouted "IN".

Inside entered the white dressed maid, who instantly widened her eyes when she saw the mess.

"D-diner... is um ready ma- ma'am." She finally said and waited her reply.

"Thank you! Well c'mon gurls!" Asuka got up and rushed downstairs. Julia by this time was thinking where Ask got her energy from. She wanted to lay there until next century before she moved. Xiaoyu managed to get up and helped Julia up too. They left also.

The dining room was yet again a huge, spacious room. In the Center lay a long marvelous table, this looked highly designer and expansive. Twelve identical chairs added in the same style. This room was full of paintings and brightness. In the center of the ceiling hung a classic chandelier.

Julia, Asuka and Xiao entered and sat by the end of the table. Two waiters brought the dishes of food and a huge bowl of punch.

"I thought we were having a slumber party so I made the chef cook something delicious!" Asuka grinned widely digging in to the pizza.

On the table lay pizzas, salads, pastas and tons of snacks including chips and cookies. There was also chocolate fountain were you could dip your strawberries.

"Heh, Ask? Umm isn't this a bit too much?" Julia asked neatly taking a plate of salad.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT? I eat like a PIG!" Asuka managed to say with her mouth full of food. "HERE!" Ask grabbed a huge chunk of salami and smashed on Julia's plate. "ENJOY!" Ask Laughed. Julia rolled her eyes sympathetically while Xiao giggled.

About ten minutes later the door bell was rang.

"That's Mi. I'll go get it." Xiaoyu ran with a slice of pizza in her hand. The waiter was about to open the door but Xiaoyu smiled at him saying she'd do it. She grabbed the massive handle and pulled.

"Steve? I mean HEY, come in!" She stepped back letting him through.

"Hey Xiao… Umm look have you seen Christie or Lili?" He asked. Steve seemed so nervous and kinda worried. He was rushing about the place.

"No sorry they aren't here at all. We thought they were with you. Sorry!" Xiao apologized.

"Well thanks anyway. I mean its okay. Just haven't seen them much. Okay well bye!" He left.

"Wait Steve, Um if you see them, tell them to call us okay?" Xiao called out. Steve turned his back and nodded. Then he put his hand up saying bye. Xiaoyu smiled in return.

"Who was it?" Asuka asked when Xiaoyu came back.

"Oh it was Steve. He was looking for Lili and Christie but he seemed worried. Said he didn't see them." Xiaoyu explained sitting down.

"Well, weren't they in school today?" Julia asked fiddling with the salami.

"Yeah they were. Well I don't think its anything big, I mean you know what they're like!" Commented Asuka getting up for the punch.

Then bell rang but this time no one went to get it.

"You gotta let the waiters do there job huh? You lazy gurls!" smiled Asuka.

Miharu ran in and all the gurls shouted at her.

"MIHARU!" They screamed.

"AH! Um yeah?" she sat down kinda shaking.

"Have you ever had any thing strange happen to you?" Julia glared.

Miharu sat down with them.

"Yeah like something unexplainable!" Asuka joined.

"Maybe like a fall… or a lady?" Xiaoyu stared at Mi.

"Ahh STOP FREAKING ME OUT! You are all staring at ME! What have I done?" She asked hugging herself for help.

"Oh we are VERY sorry but we have to know…" Xiaoyu whispered stealthily looking deeper and Mi gave a small screech.

"Okay, well something uhh, what's up with you guys?" She changed the sentence still shaking with almost a sense of fear.

"Your accident, did is include anything strange events? Any, how should we say 'VISIONS' eh?" Julia glared harder and Asuka started laughing in the background.

"PLEASE STOP!" Miharu cried.

"Okay, okay… BUT you have to tell us." Asuka said chewing a bit of bread.

"Well, don't call me crazy but uh, when I fell I had this weird feeling and a woman, who was white, saw me and I was really scared. I got up and ran. It was the same woman who helped me." She explained sighing.

"Do you think it's the same thing?" whispered Asuka.

"Yeah…" Breathed Xiao.

"Mi, Come here." Xiao got up and pulled Mi to a big space. Miharu looked nervous.

"Okay, now listen. I want you to close your eyes. That's right close them. Don't be scared." Xiaoyu motioned and Miharu whined a bit but she did do it.

"Now, transform yourself. C'mon just order yourself to transform. You can do it!" Xiaoyu Added.

"Huh? This is stupid! How?" Mi said but kept her eyes closed.

"C'mon MI!" cheered Asuka.

"C'mon MI!" cheered Julia.

"C'mon MI!" cheered Xiao.

"OKAY!" Miharu felt all tingly and this green bright aura glowed from her. The light disappeared and now what was left was a VERY EXOTIC looking Miharu. She had claws now and her feet were furry, shielded with Cheetah prints. Two extra ears grew out on top o her head near her hairline like the others. Her ears were covered in the same print as her legs and now she had a quaff like a cheetah. So adorable.

"OMG! Miharu?" Her friends stared in AWE.

"What?" She answered not noticing.

"Come look here." Julia grabbed Miharu and pushed her to the mirror.

A VERY PIERCING SCREAM UBSTUCTED THE BUILDING.

"WHAT AM IT? Miharu cried.

"Look Mi, WE ALL HAVE IT!" Xiaoyu said and Asuka came by her side.

"Look, Julia Ready?" Asuka asked. Julia nodded in reply.

The girls stood by each other. Pink, Orange and Blue aura started to glow from their bodies. Xiaoyu had a pink aura. Asuka had the blue and Julia had orange. They soon transformed into their supernatural selves.

"WOW!" Gawped a very shaky yet bewildered Miharu.

"Mi, we have been given these powers to use for good. Well, at least keep out the baddies." Xiaoyu came closer and took Miharu's hand.

"Okay, okay… but this is all so crazy!" sated Miharu. Of course she was right.

"I know sweetie but you can't just push your destiny away. You know that?" Julia sighed. "It will be okay soon." She finally said giving Mi and rub by the arm.

"So, since we got these, we should have FUN!" Asuka shouted.

Xiaoyu heard something. She got up and checked the clock. 2:00 AM. She remembered the wicked stuff she and her gurls got up to last night. It was weird actually. The experience of fun that they did last night would have been a very frightening experience if it hadn't been for her strange magical powers. Seriously, Jumping on rooftops ant ten o clock at night and scaring the hired gardeners felt way exiting than anything else that she had done in her life. She laughed at it now. She expected a few gardeners quitting their job by tomorrow. Now she sat down in one of the guest rooms in Mishima mansion hearing for the similar noises that woke her up about two minutes ago.

Xiaoyu got up and wrapped herself in a bath robe for warmness. She walked up to the door and quietly opened it revealing the huge hallway. A disturbing sound was heard by the window at the end of the hallway. Xiaoyu thought about using her powers to spy. But wait, something had caught her attention. The window opened. Someone was getting inside! Wow Heihachi had a great security system. She couldn't believe this. She asked herself if she was actually scared. 'Stop it Xiao' She thought. It could only be a burglar. With her powers she could take him out in 2 secs. But they were strong enough to get in the Mishima mansion. She was afraid they could be more dangerous than she had imagined.

The mysterious figure got in and closed the window. He walked up to the hallway feeling something along the corridors. He checked but saw no one. He headed for the bathroom. Wait, did he just see a bright light? What was that? Was it his own mind playing tricks?

Xiaoyu successfully transformed into her cat woman self and felt more sense of awareness. She studied the "thief" that had entered. His white top and those tight jeans were so familiar... His posture was one that she had seen. In 1 second mere second, she knew who she was facing. It was Jin. Why would Jin break into his own house? Jin went into the bathroom leaving the door wide open. He turned on the light and Xiao hid herself aware that the room had massive mirrors to spot any reflection. She put her head up slowly peeking. If it was Jin, how come he had blood all over his shirt and was washing it all away in the sink?


	4. How confusing can questions be?

Destined Pt 4

**(A/n) Guys I'm so sorry for the long delay… This thing is so annoying. I've been away for so long and everything... Well anyway. This is the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Xiao shivered anxiously… Jin? Blood? WHAT THE HELL?

Why was it so hard to believe that? Well first, BECAUSE, Jin is a good guy. Second, he's her friend… third, her powers were given to her to kill bad guys… did that include Jin? No… JUST no. She wouldn't accept it… ever.

Friday morning… Xiaayu got up and remembered her surroundings. She was in one of the guestrooms in Mishima mansion. She looked at her clock. 8:45…

"QUATER TO NINE! SHIT!"

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

After a mere 5 minutes, a neater Xiao entered. She quickly put on her kogal socks. She tied up her pig tails and ran out.

She ran into Asuka's room because she knew Asuka would always wake up late. She ran in, finding Julia already there. Of course... Julia would always be up first.

"Hey Xiao, I got her, get Miharu." Jules said.

Without so much as a thought Xiao nodded and turned her position to Miharu's bedroom. She entered.

"MI, GET UP… NOW!" Xiaoyu screamed. Now that she thought about it, she shouldn't have done that.

Mi woke up with a startle.

"W-w- what?" Miharu mumbled with her eyes searching the room half closed.

"It's nearly NINE A.M! We are so gonna be late for school!"

"N-n- nine? Crappy…" and with that said Miharu got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Done and dusted!" grinned Xiao.

While Xiao helped Mi get ready, Jules seemed to be having a worse problem.

"I DON'T WANNA GET UP MOM! SHUT THE HELL UP!" retorted Asuka rolling on her back still in bed.

"First it's ME, Julia and GET UP!" ordered a very annoyed Julia.

Ask mumbled ignoring Jules and continued her sleep.

"FINE" Julia implied. She ran to Ask's on sweep and grabbed a bowl of water. She walked back and poured the water on asuka. Asuka finally awoke. By this time Miharu and Xiao arrived and watched. They both let out high pitched laughs and Julia soon joined in.

On the other hand, asuka didn't find it at all amusing…

"I'M GONNA KILLLL YOU! YOU SICK B-B-…" She took off running after Julia.

Julia saw the mad monster running for her so she ran too, AWAY…

Julia ran down the stairs and a very mad Asuka followed. While Julia was dressed all in her school uniform, Asuka only stood there in her black bra and knickers.

Miharu and Xiao stood on the stairs watching the entertainment that was happening.

"Listen bitch, STOP NOW!" Asuka ordered.

"No way…"

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT JULES!"

Asuka ran straight for Julia and Julia panicked and ducked. Asuka was about to aim her hit when…

"GRANDAUGHTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yes... Heihachi entered.

"Uhh I was just…"

"I don't want to hear it! Go and get dressed. I see you are late for school. I will order the cab to take you. Not another word. Go." He replied silently.

Asuka sighed in defeat and began to walk up back to her room. Julia stood up. Miharu ran down the stairs. Xiaoyu waited. She had to admit. Heihachi made her feel uneasy. Asuka gave her a "what are you looking at" face which made Xiao uncomfortable.

"Ask you are such a brat." Bellowed a voice behind Xiao. It was Jin.

"Fuck you, you damn shit brother." She retorted and ran to her room. Xiaoyu stopped. She was so nervous. Did Jin see her today when she checked on him?

"Such attitude… Hey Xiao. How are you today?" He walked forwards and smiled. Xiaoyu had frozen though.

"Xiaaaaooo?" Jin leaned forwards. "You in there?" He ran his finger down her naked arm.

"H-Hey, I gotta go. Late…for uhh love, I MEAN SCHOOL. Late for school. See ya." Xiaoyu ran down the stairs.

"Weird girl." Jin went back to his bedroom.

Xiaoyu joined the other girls and they sat down. 15 minutes went waiting for Asuka. Asuka appeared and they all went outside for their cab. Jin joined behind them.

"Who wants a ride? I can get there faster." He said.

For the first time ever, Xiaoyu didn't want a ride. She got in the car first. Asuka gave Jin a filthy look and hopped in the car too.

"Fine, I was only being polite." Smiled Jin calmly and walked away.

"What he ignores us?" Miharu questioned with her eyes wide open.

"Whatever." Julia replied simply getting in the car. Miharu got in too then they drove off.

"No I'm not turning up. Yeah I'm sick. So listen, yeah, maybe… whatever, whatever, listen, see you around 4. Bring the girls. 4 PM DUH. Christie you are so dumb sometimes… bye bye then"

Lili put the phone down in the holder. She walked to her bed table and took the tablet that lay there. She took the glass of water and downed it. She fell on her bed.

_Loud music lay in the background... Lili stood there in her mirror checking herself out. _

"_LIL HURRY!" _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! You are so impatient Christie!"_

"_Shut up…"_

_Christie pulled Lili's arm and they rushed throughout a door with the toilet sign. Entering the next room, was a huge crowd all dancing and having fun. _

"_Through here." Christie kept pulling Lili. _

_The grip loosened and Lili just realized that Christie wasn't there. _

"_CHRISTIE" but no one answered. The room was too loud for her voice._

"_This isn't funny Chris." But there was no Christie. _

_Lili started panicking. She walked over to a corner. _

"_Hey doll… how you doing?" some creepy guy entered from a shadow. _

"_Get away from me freak." Lili pushed him away. She had enough. She was leaving_

"_My head…" she pushed the front door. _

"_Goodnight Miss." The bouncer had said. _

_She was walking, she tripped. Lili had hurt her ankle bad. _

_Then... she fainted. _

"NOT AGAIN" Lili woke up in anger. She had this dream since last night. But then where was she last night? How can someone explain when they faint and just magically appear in there room? She hated not knowing. But then, Lili looked down top see a purple bruise on her ankle. What happened? She checked her clock. 1.20 pm.

"Xiao, you've been weird today." Christie said. "Actually, all you guys have… something you're not telling me!"

"No." Asuka said firmly but coldly.

"Whatever."

They are all sitting in the dinner hall. Mi, Ask, Xiao, Jules and Christie. Lili was off sick. Apparently.

"So anyway, as I was saying, Lili totally faked it last night. She isn't sick. I swear. Last night-" Christie moaned on…

"We don't care." Snapped Asuka.

"Shut up Ask, I've had enough from your behaviour... So anyway, Last night, Lili totally left me on my own, she just went off. How can she do that to me?"

"Ask, come with me." Xiaoyu got up and pulled Asuka with her. She couldn't hide it no longer. It kept playing in her mind over and over. They walked to the schools yard.

"Well, what is it?" Asuka motioned.

"Um… Listen, a-about your brother…"

"Ah, Xiao, no offence but I don't really wanna know your feelings on him."

"Asuka, DO YOU EVER LISTEN?"

"Oh… gomen!" Asuka blushed. (Gomen means sorry in Japanese)

"Well, thing is last night I woke up kinda early and well, Jin broke into the house. He w-was... maybe covered in blood…"

"GHAHAH! XIAO-CHAN! How gullible can you be? Thing is, Jin probably got into a fight and lost his keys. Instead of calling someone to pick him up, he stupidly broke into our house. He has done it before…"

"Well why didn't her just call Heihachi? He could have let him in…"

"Jin doesn't deal with the "Mishima's", which is pretty stupid considering that he is one! But, I feel like that too sometimes. Heihachi destroyed our Mom's live. He was the reason behind ogre… In a way, I hate him too."

"Yeah… I see how you act in front of the Mishima's. I've checked it out. But I don't blame you!"

"Good! So anything else you want me talk to you about? Oh oh, I got a question… Our Powers. They freak me out. But then, I think we all feel that way."

"I'm not scared. This is like a path that found us. We can't just ignore our destinies…" Xiaoyu stared into the distance.

"Xiao? When where you so poetic?" Asuka grinned and poked Xiao.

"Stop that! Who do you think has them? I know that Jules, me, you and Miharu got them but what about Christie and Lili?

"Lili was off sick today and something happened to her last night. WE should definitely check her out tonight. What time are we going down her place tonight?" Asuka said checking her wristwatch.

"Christie said 4pm."

"You actually listen to her!" Asuka laughed walking off.

The bell rang.

The boys and girls ran out frantically.

"Xiao-San? May I speak with you?" The teacher's voice replied.

"Hitomi-Sama? Sure."

"I've been worried about you Xiao. Your grades have descended since last semester. Is there anything wrong?"

"They have! Ahhhh no!"

"Again you seem to be stuck in your own world. Is there something on your mind? You can disscuss it with me you know."

"No no, I'm fine!" Xiaoyu blushed and ran out.

Why did she find it so hard to talk about her feelings? Even confronting Asuka today made her tremble. With what happened today and her powers, it just wasn't normal. These memories were ones she could barely forget. She ran through the empty hallway. Xiaoyu heard something like a slight rustle. She looked back fast. So what if she was paranoid? No one. AS soon as she turned forwards again, she stopped. In front of her stood Jin.

"JIN! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Xiao, why so startled?"

"Wouldn't you be a bit anxious if I crept up on you?" She retorted.

"Nope"

Xiao sighed.

"Anyway, what is with you today? You haven't been yourself. If you need anything I-"

"Jin! It's okay, I'm fine!"

"Well, I'm worried about you, you sure?"

So lately she had discovered that she had "magic" powers, which she can't even control, was failing in her grades and her best boy-friend didn't know anything about her the way she felt towards him. Oh wait, she was also scared that he was some type of criminal/psychopath.

"I'm fine!" Xiao whispered and left.

4.05 pm. Lili's bedroom.

"So, you really don' have that much to catch up on…" Jules finished handing over the paperwork to Lili.

"You don't say…" Lili retorted almost fainting at the amount of homework.

Ask and Xiao were sitting on the Floor whispering, Miharu was on the bed with Christie and Lili and Jules were discussing school.

"What are you guys whispering about!" Christie demanded Xiao and Ask.

"Nothing!" They replied but the other girls gave them dodgy looks.

"So can anyone explain what happened last night?" Miharu broke the silence.

"This again!" Asuka asked in annoyance.

"Actually, Steve came round asking for you guys, we're where you?" Julia asked intrigued.

"Well, Christie took me to this Club but I went home early." Lili said quietly. Christie wasn't meeting her gaze, she was obviously annoyed. "I'm sorry Chris, I couldn't find you and I got scared, I don't know my way around that area at all."

"Whatever, you left me all alone." Christie starred down.

"Guys…" Xiao said trying to patch things up.

A silence followed.

"Well, I gotta go" Miharu said, She got bored so easily. She stood up and packed all her stuff. No one said anything.

"Wait, I'll come too." Xiao followed.

"Why are you all leaving!" Lili questioned in a screechy voice.

"I'm failing on my grades, I need to go study." Xiao explained.

"Oh…"

"You guys want a lift?" Asuka stood up.

"Wait, you too?" Lili looked annoyed.

"Count me in there." Julia followed.

"AHHHHH!"

Christie didn't say anything; she just left the room before anyone.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Lili turned red.

"JUST BECAUSE EVERYTHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY, DOES NOT MEAN THE WORLD STOPS TURNING!" Ask screamed her head off.

Lili turned red. Her Face was a massive tomato. Her nails dug into her skin, her fists clutched and her eyebrows narrowed. A red aura started to Glow from inside her. She grew these white cat ears, her hands became ivory cat claws and she also grew a furry tail in the same color.

Asuka, Miharu, Xiaoyu and Julia stopped.

"How…?" Julia whispered.

"Last Night, she had the accident too, Christie told me today at lunch." Miharu said.

Lili looked at her claws…

"She is SO going to faint" Asuka retorted. And so she did. Miharu ran to check if she was okay while Xiao stared worriedly.

"Where's Christie?" Asuka asked.

Xiaoyu ran out of the room and came back fairly quickly. "She's gone…"

"So, we're staying here tonight huh? Might as well explain that she has "the powers" too…" Asuka sat down again.

"I said, I can't…Studying remember?" Xiao reminded.

"Fine, WHATEVER! Go." Ask growled.

"Stop it Ask. I'll stay here too." Julia finally said.

"See you guys." Xiao said but all she got was some filthy looks from Ask. Some attitude problems she had…

Walking home felt so… lonely. Xiao always had Jin or someone there. Today there was no one. Oh well. That was the last thing on her mind though. Her head was so full of questions and no answers. Her powers? What the hell was that about? Why did she have them? Why her? Was Jin evil? Did she really love him? WHY was she so cold to him THEN? WHERE WAS CHRISTIE!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted at herself in the empty street. Xiao didn't regret screaming. It relieved her.

_Someone is there!_

Xiao turned around.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

No one was there… talk about a bad sense of awareness…

She turned agai-

"JIN!" She screamed.

"Got ya!" he grinned hard.

Xiao wasn't in the mood.

"What are you doing!" She scowled skeptically.

"Come on, it's a joke, you know? Ha... ha…" He smiled sweetly.

How could she resist that sexy hot smile…? At this time? Easily.

"I told you not to creep up on me. What do you want?"

"Hey hey, come on, I'm sorry. Anyway I saw you, you want a ride home?" Jin asked.

"I guess…"

They both hopped on the motorcycle and Jin drove off.

The wind rushing through her hair, the speed, her arms around Jin's body…

Wait, it wasn't like that! But right now, she didn't care. She was at peace for the first time in days…


End file.
